SECONDS TO PAST AWAY
by Mae Otsuka
Summary: Bahkan Ichigo tak tahu Rukia sudah berada di rumah sakit sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Keacuhan yang berlebihan itu membuat kawan-kawannya kesal padanya. IchiRuki  finally  RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

**SECONDS TO PAST AWAY**

HALO~ Mae muncul lagi dengan cerita yang lebih singkat dan klasik ~ kali ini mengandung angst dan romance. Sertaaaaa…IchiRuki. Hawahahahaa (membayar semuanya melalui cerita ini setelah mendapat gugatan (halah) dengan cerita sebelumnya) Yosh! Here Goes…

** Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

SECONDS TO PAST AWAY © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

**"****Only love can made people do something beyond the power, which some people think that's too impossible"**

Rukia duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Ia melihat langit biru cerah dari jendela kamar. ia mengambil kamera dslr di laci. Beranjak berdiri dari ranjangnya berlahan dan memotret langit biru itu beserta rumah-rumah di dasarnya.

"Bagus," bisik Rukia saat melihat hasil potretannya itu. Rukia kembali ke ranjangnya, mengambil majalah NatGeo (_terpaksa_ _sebut merek_) di sampingnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum pasi dan mengamati gambar-gambar dan informasi di dalamnya. Lalu Terlihat kakaknya Hisana mengetok pintu kamar,

"Rukia, ada Kurosaki-kun datang." Senyumnya. "Nee-san bawakan minuman ya,"

"Oh ya… suruh masuk saja. Terima kasih" Kata Rukia seraya menutup majalahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot nee-san, saya bawa minum kok." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hisana. "Yo, pendek!" seru Ichigo langsung ngeloyor saja masuk kamar Rukia.

"Hai muka mesum," goda Rukia.

"Kurang ajar kau! Ini kubawakan dango! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kuliah?"

"Masalah…hari ini si bego Asano kena marah dosen karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kopi di POSTER KITA yang seharusnya sudah dipasang di depan kampus! SIAL! Hahahaha! Oh ya, ini dari Inoue." Kata Ichigo sambil memberikan secarik kartu pos bergambar chappy pada Rukia. Rukia membacanya pelan,

_'Dear, Kuchiki-san… _

_semoga lekas sembuh ~ kami semua merindukanmu. Ishida-kun juga bilang, ia ingin melihat hasil potretanmu! Lama ia tidak lihat. Jadi, cepat kembali ke kampus ya! Oh ya! 5 hari lagi kami ada rencana untuk pergi ke bukit karakura! Keren kan? Dan kau harus ikut! ,– with love and hugs, Orihime Inoue dan teman-teman_.'

"Ah... bukit karakura?" tanya Rukia.

"Keren kan? Pokoknya kau harus ada! Aku tidak akan ikut dengan mereka kalau kau tidak ikut!" seru Ichigo.

"Aku usahakan," kata Rukia.

"Jiah... usahakan, pokoknya harus bisa! Bukankah itu sudah lama jadi impianmu. Pergi ke gunung dan memotret taburan cahaya dari lampu-lampu rumah dan gedung? Kau harus ikut! " Kata Ichigo menjelaskan dengan kedua tangannya heboh. Rukia terkikik kecil.

Tanpa menggubris kalimat-kalimat lainnya, Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo." Senyum Rukia. Pipi Ichigo memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku juga bodoh, hahahaha! " seru Ichigo salah tingkah sambil menjitak dahi Rukia pelan. "Aku kembali dulu ya. Si bego Asano memintaku untuk segera kembali dan membantu mengedit posternya. "

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada mereka ya!"

"Roger! Makan dangomu!" suruh Ichigo. Rukia melambaikan tangan. Tersenyum pasi melihat kepergiannya. Ia pun dan menunduk sedih.

**"-About Life…it's brevity, in sharp contrast to how love is infinity."**

Malamnya, Suara percakapan Hisana dan Byakuya terdengar keras di telinga Rukia. Padahal ia masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berdebat di kamar Rukia.

"Aniki? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia mengucak-cauk matanya yang mau tak mau bangun.

"Rukia," sapa Hisana, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahi Rukia. "Kau demam, Rukia,"

"… ya aku tahu aku demam."

"Dokter tadi berpesan, sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit. Penyakitmu sudah harus ditangani oleh dokter di sana."

"… rumah sakit?" tanya Rukia pelan tapi terlihat was-was.

"Maafkan aku, Besok pagi ya."

"…" Rukia terdiam begitu saja. Hisana-pun jadi ikut sedih, ia mengelus rambut Rukia.

"… dan kau harus bicara jujur juga pada Kurosaki-kun, Rukia. Kau belum bilang sama sekali tentang penyakitmu ini kan?" tanya Hisana. Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan. "Besok sebelum ke rumah sakit, kau harus cerita hal ini pada Kurosaki-kun ya,"

"Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya. "Maksudmu Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Benar, ia kekasih Rukia. kenapa sayang?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku tidak mengira dia mencari kekasih seperti Kurosaki, ia termasuk dari kumpulan anak-anak brandal di kampusnya. Walau, ia termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengira." Jelas Byakuya yang memang mejabat sebagai salah satu dosen di kampus Rukia dan ichigo.

"Tapi ia sangat baik, Byakuya," jelas Hisana, "Mereka sudah bersama sejak SMA. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?"

"Entahlah, terlalu sibuk. Hati-hati dengannya Rukia,"

"Baik," ucap Rukia.

"Kau ini bicara apa… aneh-aneh saja. Sudah, ayo makan malam, kau mau apa untuk makan malammu Rukia?" tanya Hisana sambil mendorong Byakuya pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Sup saja, terima kasih." Jawab Rukia.

* * *

Rukia tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya setelah ia mendengar kabar itu dari Hisana dan Byakuya. Bagaimanapun juga Hisana benar, ia harus memberi tahu Ichigo tentang penyakit yang ia derita. Di tengah malam, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan memotret isi rumah dan pekarangannya. Ia merasa bahwa, ini saat terakhir ia melihat rumahnya.

"Itu tidak benar…" batin Rukia setelah mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke rumahnya. 'ayo Rukia,… berfikirlah positif.' Akan tetapi terlalu lemah untuknya menyatakan hal itu dalam hatinya. Ia mendongak. Melihat langit. Langit malam bertabur bintang terlihat dengan cerahnya di atas kepala Rukia. Ia memotret langit itu. Tersenyum, 'Apakah aku akan pergi ke sana sebentar lagi… ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Keadaan menjadi gelap seketika di mata Rukia. Ia merubuhkan tubuhnya dan tergeletak begitu saja di halaman rumahnya.

**"-Unless it is lust. Love lasts. Lust doesn't."**

2 hari kemudian, Ishida terlihat habis berlari mencari-cari teman-temannya. Ia lalu menjelaskan pesan apa yang baru saja ia terima di ponselnya.

"Apa! Rumah sakit!" tanya Inoue pada Ishida. "Apa separah itu demamnya!"

"Mungkin bukan demam biasa," kata Ishida seraya membetulkan kaca matanya. "Lebih tepatnya ia sakit apa, Kurosaki?"

"…" Ichigo terdiam. Mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu Rukia-chan sebenarnya sakit apa!" teriak Tatsuki,

"Aku—aku tidak tahu! Dia bahkan tidak bercerita tentang penyakitnya!" kata Ichigo beralasan kurang pas.

"Kurosaki-kun, seharusnya kau tak perlu harus menunggu ia bercerita, Dan bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu jika sudah berada di rumah sakit selama 2 hari?" tanya Inoue memandang Ichigo tak percaya. Lalu, Asano mendengus keras,

"Seperti kalian tidak tahu Ichigo saja, dampak kurang romantis sih," goda Asano, "Setiap bertemu selalu tengkar… itupun kau yang mulai, Kukira kau mengenal Rukia-san dengan baik, ternyata—"

"Asano! Tidak perlu mengejek begitu!, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit! ." Ajak Ishida. "Ayo Kurosaki!" dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Asano, dan Tatsuki langsung menyerbu kamar dimana Rukia berada. Semua sudah dijelaskan di pesan yang Ishida dapat dari Hisana. Jadi, mereka tinggal sikat saja. (_bahasanya kurang bagus_.._maklum miskin vocab_)

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" teriak Inoue.

"Ssst…" bisik Rukia seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yg mungil.

"Ah! Maaf!" seru Inoue," lupa ini rumah sakit…"

"Bukan…" bisik Rukia pelan, Ia sedang membawa kamera dslr di tangannya. Menghadapkannya kearah jendela. Semua mata tertuju pada jendela itu. Di situ Terdapat 2 burung gereja kecil bertengger dengan anggunnya. Mereka saling menggoyang-goyangkan sayapnya. Seperti menari. Rukia mulai memotret kedua burung gereja itu. Kemudian, tersenyum melihat hasil potretannya.

"Rukia-san…" kata Asano saat melihat Rukia tak menghilangkan hobinya walau ia berada di tempat seperti rumah sakit.

"Oh, halo muka bokep." Sapa Rukia pada Asano.

"Ge! Kurang ajar, sudah lemah begitu masih saja mengejek! " keluh Asano.

"Itu kan memang panggilanmu." Goda Rukia lagi. "hehe, hai apa kabar semua?"

"Rukia-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami kira kau hanya demam," tanya Tatsuki.

"Memang cuma demam kok," jawab Rukia sambil menggaruk-garuk telingannya "Aku hanya… sedikit pusing saja,"

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Kuchiki." Kata Ishida. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. "Jangan memutar balikkan kenyataan."

"…" Rukia tediam melihat Ishida. Lalu tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian mau mochi?... Nee-san baru saja membelikanku mochi di dekat sini. Dan katanya terkenal enak. Mau… ?"

Tapi tak satupun dari mereka mau mengambil mochi itu. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang dari tadi bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Rukia pun mengerti ia harus berhenti bersikap seakan semua baik-baik saja. Ia lalu menunduk dan berkata,

"2 hari yang lalu, tengah malam, aku pingsan di pekarangan rumahku."

"Pingsan!" tanya Inoue.

"Iya, saat aku sedang memotret rumah beserta isinya, hihi" jelasnya disertai kikikan. "Lalu, saat aku melihat langit malam,..aku tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan begitu saja. Dan saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di sini…" jelasnya. Gaya bicara Rukia pun sudah berbeda dari yang selama ini mereka tahu. Rukia memang terkenal dengan sosoknya yang pendiam diantara mereka semua. Tapi gaya bicara Rukia sekarang seperti robot. Lambat dan datar. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, Ia menyentuh dahi Rukia dan berbisik,

"Kau sakit apa, Rukia?" tanyanya. Tapi Rukia tak mau menjawabnya, ia bahkan tidak berani melihat mata Ichigo. "Rukia," panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Kuchiki-san, kakakmu bertanya mau makan apa nanti malam, Oh." Kata seseorang dari balik punggung Ichigo dan yang lain. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuat Ichigo harus sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wujudnya, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ada tamu." Lanjutnya. ia seorang pria. Sependek Rukia. Memiliki rambut putih kebiruan, Ia juga sedang membawa tiang infuse di tangannya.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun." sapa Rukia. Dan kali ini semua mata tertuju pada HItsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk (baca: menyapa) mereka dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang terdapat samping Rukia. "Ini Hitsugaya Toshiro, kami sekamar. dia ternyata satu kampus dengan kita loh. Ia anak tehnik pengairan." Jelas Rukia. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu berduli dengan sosok Hitsugaya yang bru saja muncul, mereka melanjutkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sekarang katakan, kau sakit apa, Kuchiki?" paksa Ishida.

"Maaf, waktu kalian sudah habis."

"Hah?" tanya Tatsuki dan Asano pada seorang suster yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Maaf, tapi waktu kalian sudah habis, besok pukul 10, kalian bisa datang lagi kemari." Jelas suster itu. "Sekarang tolong persilahkan pasien untuk beristirahat."

"Ta—tapi—"

"Ayo Inoue," ajak ichigo. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang Rukia nanar dengan maksud, 'aku akan datang lagi, dan kuharap kau benar-benar memberi tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.' Rukia mengerti betul apa maksud Ichigo. Ia pun membalas nanar pandangan Ichigo.

**"Love can be unfair some times…"**

"Seangkatan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ia terbaring sama lemasnya dengan Rukia. Ia mengambil obat yang baru saja diberi oleh suster itu tadi. Rukia meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan. "…pacarmu yang punya rambut aneh itu ya? " lanjut Hitsugaya.

"Benar," jawab Rukia singkat. Ia mengambil majalah NatGeo (_sebut merek_) dari tasnya. "si kepala jeruk."

"Yaa.. Ia yang paling terlihat khawatir tadi. Terlihat dari matanya."

"Oh ya? Hahaha…" Rukia tertawa hambar sambil membuka-buka majalahnya.

"Hahaha, sok tahu ya aku? Sudah kebiasaan. Omong-omong Kalian sudah 'jalan' berapa lama?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Ia mengambil PSPnya dari dalam tas dan memainkannya.

"4 tahun kurang lebih. Dari SMA kelas 2." Jawab Rukia.

"Lama ya… aku dengan pacarku tidak berjalan selama itu," kata Hitsugaya sambil asik memencet-mencet PSPnya. "ia meninggalkanku setelah aku mengidap penyakit ini."

"Oh… maaf," kata Rukia pelan.

"Bukan salahmu, seharusnya aku tidak perlu cerita hahaha…lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu pria kepala jeruk itu?"

"…mm..." Rukia termenung sebentar memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, "…aku tidak merasa sedekat itu dengan Ichigo walau kami sudah bersama 4 tahun. Sebenarnya aku cukup pendiam, Sedangkan dia ramai sekali." jelas Rukia sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya tertawa kecil. "Setiap kali kami bertemu kami selalu saling ejek. aku sering merasa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Teman special seperti itu lah,"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hitsugaya kali ini memelankan jari-jemarinya dalam bermain.

"… karena aku sendiri masih tidak bisa bicara jujur padanya. Dan sebenarnya—" Rukia menghela nafas, "—Ia bahkan belum tahu aku mengidap penyakit apa."

"…ha?" HItsugaya sudah tak memainkan jari-jemarinya lagi. Lebih tepatnya ia terdiam dan melihat Rukia yang berada di sampingnya itu. "keterlaluan sekali kau,"

"aku tahu," lanjut Rukia. "aku hanya tak bisa melihat wajahnya jika tahu itu."

"Ia akan jauh lebih sakit hati jika kau tidak segera memberi tahu"

"Tapi aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Justru karena kau sayang, kau harus memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Ku berani bertaruh, ia akan sangat kecewa jika kau baru memberi tahunya sekarang. Kau sudah mengidap penyakit ini cukup lama kan? Dan jika aku lihat dari ia memandangmu, ia sangat menyayangimu. Hanya ia sulit memberi tahu perasaan sebenarnya padamu, karena kau…sendiri tidak bisa jujur padanya….hhhh…capek ngomong." Kata HItsugaya seraya memijit-mijit lehernya.

"…." Rukia langsung terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat Hitsugaya yang berhasil membuatnya tersentuh. Sudah saatnya ia memberi tahu Ichigo. Ia pun lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

:

:

:

Tak lama kemudian,

"Hitsugaya-kun…" bisik Rukia. "Pusing."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Huahaha, bagaimana? bagaimana? aneh ya...saya jadi heran sendiri habis bikin True Colours yang full action itu tiba-tiba jadi full romance seperti ini (tidak bisa dibilang full romance juga sih) ditunggu reviewnya ya kawan-kawan ~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ini **chapter 2**nya :)) makasih ya buat yg sudah review, balasan di bawah~ :D

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

SECONDS TO PAST AWAY © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

* * *

**"But love is for real…"**

Keesokan harinya, Rukia mendapati dirinya terbaring semakin lemah. Dokter sering keluar masuk ruangannya sambil membawa obat dan lain-lain. Hal itu membuat Rukia semakin berfikir negative akan dirinya. Tetapi, setelah ia melihat slrnya yang selalu terpampang di meja samping ranjangnya, ia mencoba untuk kembali befikir positif. Bahwa, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan kembali mengunjungi Rukia pukul 10 seperti yang suster sampaikan. Kali ini mereka tidak memaksa Rukia untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang penyakit apa. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk membuat Rukia semangat lagi setelah melihat kemabli keadaan Rukia kemarin.

"Rukia-chan, seperti yang kau tahu, kami sangatlah payah dan bodoh." Kata Asano asal. Ishida langsung memukul kepala Asano dengan koran.

"Tapi kami ingin kau selalu semangat, Kuchiki-san" Kata Inoue sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan. Kami ada untukmu." Kata Tatsuki.

"Terima..kasih.." jawab Rukia lemah. Ia tersenyum manis melihat Ichigo disampingnya yang sama seperti kemarin yaitu tak bicara sedikitpun. Ichigo memandang wajahnya lekat. Dan Rukia kembali tak ingin memandang wajah kesedihannya itu.

"Yak," lanjut Inoue, "Kami harus pulang, sudah harus kembali kuliah. Sampai nanti, Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ya." Jawab Hitsugaya masih mengutak-atik PSPnya acuh.

"Aku antarkan ya," kata Rukia.

"Hah? Ngawur. Tidak usah aneh-aneh." Kata Ishida.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa." Kata Rukia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya. Ia membawa tiang infusnya dan berjalan pelan.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsuki. Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Hey Ichigo, kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku… aku di sini saja. Aku nanti menyusul." Jawab Ichigo. Rukia langsung meliriknya dan menunduk. Ia sebenarnya ingin Ichigo juga ikut kembali kuliah sehingga ia tak perlu menceritakan penyakit ini padanya nanti. Namun, rupanya berbeda seperti yang ia harapkan.

* * *

Ichigo duduk termenung di ranjang Rukia. Ia lalu melihat Hitsugaya yang ternyata dari tadi meliriknya.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"… ya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau ingin tahu kan Kuchiki-san sebenarnya mengidap penyakit apa?"

"Ya, jika kau mau memberi tahunya sekarang. Karena, sepertinya ia tak mau memberi tahu walau aku menunggunya untuk menjawab. " Jawab Ichigo malas seraya mengambil slr Rukia dan mengutak-atiknya. "Tapi… aku harus tahu, bagaimanapun juga aku harus tahu." Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya memang harus aku yang memberi tahu setelah aku melihat ia sengaja mengantarkan teman-temanmu keluar. Ia terlihat tak ingin memberi tahumu, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau benar, kau harus tahu."

"… sakit apa dia? tanya Ichigo serius.

"Dia—"

**"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it."**

Rupanya, membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk Rukia sendiri kembali ke ruangannya. Ia berjalan begitu lambat. Kadang berhenti untuk duduk, dan kembali berjalan lagi. Ia sudah tak kuat berjalan. Sesampai di kamarnya, ia melihat Ichigo. Berdiri tegap. Pandanganya terhadap Rukia sudah berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"… ah, Ichigo … kalau kau tidak berangkat sekarang… kau kena marah loh... " kata Rukia. Bukan hanya cara jalannya yang lambat tapi juga cara ia berbicara. "Besok kau ke bukit karakura ya… ? Enaknya… aku jadi iri." Lanjut Rukia. Ia pun kembali duduk di ranjang dan menarik selimutnya. Tapi Ichigo tak berkutik sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri. "Oy Ichigo? …oh ya, mana Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyanya.

"… teganya kau." Kata Ichigo. Ia meremat tangannya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"… eh?" tanya Rukia

"Kenapa kau tak mau bilang jika kau mengidap penyakit kanker otak? …stadium 2, dan kau tak mau memberi tahuku… kenapa?"

"…" Rukia terdiam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat mata Ichigo yang marah, sedih, dan kecewa itu. Dilihatnya mata Ichigo yang berkaca-kaca.

"Si... Sial," bisik Ichigo, "Seharusnya aku mendengar langsung darimu, tapi aku tak tahan. Aku takut kau tak segera memberi tahuku dan—...ah..sial…kenapa aku jadi berfikir negatif seperti ini…sial... " kata Ichigo sudah benar-benar menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"… Ichigo, maafkan aku." Bisik Rukia.

"Jadi apa maksud selama ini kita bersama, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Suaranya sudah parau. Ia terlihat begitu kecewa. "… kukira kita akan saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Maaf," jawab RUkia. Ia menggeggam tangan Ichigo "Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah," kata Ichigo. Ia mengambil tas cangklongnya. "… aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Suaranya ikut parau.

"…aku, aku akan ke bukit Karakura besok selama 3 hari." Kata Ichigo. Ia membelakangi Rukia. "Dan mungkin aku tidak akan mengunjungimu hari-hari itu. Tapi kurasa sepadan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku." Lalu, Ichigo menoleh melihat air muka Rukia dan tersenyum masam.

:

:

"…Ichigo..." bisik Rukia. Tangannya gemetaran. Kemudian, Hitsugaya muncul dari balik pintu. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Setelah melihat tidak ada keberadaan Ichigo, ia pun menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau sekarang pasti ingin membunuhku, atau... kau ingin memukulku, lakukanlah sekarang. Tidak apa." Kata Hitsugaya sambil memejamkan matanya paksa.

"…aku tidak akan memukul, atau membunuhmu." Bisik Rukia. Ia tersenyum, "… tidak akan."

"Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san." Kata Hitsugaya. "Aku... entah kenapa aku ingin segera memberi tahu Kurosaki-san tentang hal ini. Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Tidakkah kau melihat raut wajahnya yang sedih itu? Kasihan sekali."

"… aku tahu, terima kasih kau sudah membantuku untuk berbicara dengannya." Kata Rukia. Hitsugaya terheran-heran dengan pernyataan itu. Rukia menurutnya sangatlah aneh. Tak terlihat air mata jatuh di pipinya, yang terlihat hanya wajahnya yang sedih. Ia seperti menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi Hitsugaya tak bisa membuktikan itu. "… aku mual sekali, aku harus ke kamar mandi." Kata Rukia. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Tapi terjatuh. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

* * *

Ichigo menjelaskan tentang penyakit Rukia pada Inoue dan teman-teman lainnya di kampus. Mereka bahkan tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Di samping, mereka juga tidak mengira Rukia merahasiakan hal penting ini pada mereka, temannya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena ia begitu sayang pada kita, ia tak mau memberi tahu ini pada kita." Kata Asano.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu caranya," kata Ishida. "hhh… bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa ikut dengan yang lain ke bukit Karakura,"

"Tidak." Kata Ichigo. "Kita akan tetap pergi ke sana."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Wadoh... dikit banget ya? Maaf... tapi makasih banget ya buat yang sdh review :D berikut balasannya

Untuk Kurochi Agitohana :) iya ya...ichigo ga sensitif, tapi salahnya Rukia juga sih hahaha, makasih sdh review~reviewnya ditunggu lagi ya :)

Untuk Whitey-Toshiro :) ada apa? ada apa ya? (loh? gajelas) hahaha, sankyuu sudah review, ntar review lagi ya :D

Untuk Aika Ray Kuroba :) kalau itu ikuti saja ceritanya (maksa) :D makasih sdh review ya~ review slanjutnya sy tunggu loh :D hoho

Untuk Jee-ya Zettyra, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Sader 'Ichi' Safer, dan Arlheaa :) Rukia kena kanker otak. Hoho makasih sudah review ya~ sy tunggu lo review slanjutnya :D hehe

Untuk Cha, Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki, sama Yan :) untuk info hitsu ada di chapter slanjutnya, keep reading ya~:D makasih sudah review :D

Untuk chappynk ichiruya :) iya itu payah dua2nya :D makasih sdh review~! keep reading ya, sy tunggu juga lo review slanjutnya hehe

Untuk Ai :) apa itu OOC? (Lah! piye to!) hahaha :D makasih lo Ai sudah review~! sy tunggu reviewmu slanjutnya! :D wahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Teman-teman, Ini Chapter 3nya :D Enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

SECONDS TO PAST AWAY © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

**

* * *

**

**And ****LOVE: We think about it, Sing about it, and Dream about it & loose sleep worrying about it. When we don't know we have it, we search for it. When we discover it, we don't know what to do with it. When we have it, we fear loosing it..**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ichigo benar-benar memenuhi kata-katanya. Yaitu tak kunjung datang melihat keadaan Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia terpukul. Ia tak mau makan dan meminum obatnya. Tubuh Rukia semakin kurus. Ia berkali-kali mengeluh pusing dan terus-terusan mual. Hisana, Byakuya, dan bahkan Hitsugaya tak mampu menyuruhnya untuk minum obat.

"Rukia… aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi…setidaknya kau sudah membiarkannya tahu penyakitmu sebenarnya." Kata Hisana sambil mengelus-elus rambut Rukia. Sedang Rukia, ia hanya terduduk di ranjangnya diam tak berkutik..

"Ayolah, Rukia." Kata Hisana. "Paling tidak makan buburmu. Enak kok." Tapi Hisana tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Rukia. Rukia hanya duduk di ranjangnya. Diam. Hitsugaya lalu berkata,

"Sudahlah, Jika Kurosaki-san benar-benar menyayangimu, maka ia tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di sini. Mungkin, waktu itu ia benar-benar kecewa denganmu, tapi kurasa tidak akan lama…"

Hisana menganggukkan kepala dan berkata,

"Hitsugaya-kun benar, Rukia." Tapi Rukia masih saja tak berkutik. "Aku belikan majalah NatGeo baru nih," lanjut Hisana berusaha menghibur.

"…" Rukia tersenyum. Tapi ia hanya menggeleng. Tak mau. Ia tak mau membacanya. Lalu, terlihat sosok yang selama ini Rukia tunggu. Ia bersandar di pintu. Tersenyum simpul.

"Hei pendek, sudah kau baca sana." Kata Ichigo. "Masak kau tak mau baca, tak mau makan, tak—" Ichigo terhenti setelah melihat tubuh Rukia yang begitu kurus. Ichigo mengerutkan dahi dan mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dari tangan HIsana, "Biar aku saja, nee-san."

"Oh… baik, Nee-neesan keluar dulu ya," kata Hisana sengaja membiarkan mereka berdua, tersenyum pada Hitsugaya karena kesimpulannya yang tepat.

Tak lama kemudian, suster datang mengajak Hitsugaya untuk keluar dari ruangannya ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Mau ke mana bocah itu?" tanya Ichigo tentang Hitsugaya. Ia duduk di kursi tempat HIsana tadi duduk.

"…kemoterapi." Bisik Rukia. Ichigo meringis geli. Merasa bahwa Rukia sudah mau bicara paling tidak.

"Oh ya, Aku dengar kau mogok makan, mogok bicara, mogok baca NatGeo edisi special. Itu aku lho yang meningatkan Nee-san untuk membelinya." Kata Ichigo masih meringis. "Masak gara-gara aku tak datang beberapa hari kau jadi seperti ini? Aku jadi ingin tertawa…"

"Sial kau." Kata Rukia kesal.

"Hehehehe, dasar." Kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku." Kata Rukia, "Maafkan aku, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata,

"… sudah… waktu itu aku memang sedikit depresi, tapi sudahlah. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu juga. Jadi tak usah kau pikirkan. Tapi astaga, kau kurus sekali sih. Sudah pendek, kurus lagi." Goda Ichigo. Rukia jadi cemberut. "Nih," Ichigo menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut Rukia. Tapi Rukia diam saja. "Ayo kok!" Paksanya.

"….tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Ada daging asapnya ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur itu.

"…" Rukia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia sedikit heran Ichigo bisa tahu Rukia tidak suka dengan daging asap. Tapi tak lagi setelah mengingat ia dan Ichigo sudah bersama 4 tahun.

"Aku buatkan yang baru ya," kata Ichigo.

"Tidak usah." Kata Rukia sambil menarik baju Ichigo. Ia lalu tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke bukit Karakura?"

"Ah, keren sekali! Kau serasa seperti terbang, aku bisa melihat rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung di bawah sana. aku mulai menyadari maksudmu bahwa bukit Karakura memang tempat yang sangat bagus. Tak heran kau ingin sekali ke sana! " Jelas Ichigo. "Dan ini hasil potretanku,"

"Hasil… potretan?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, aku meminjam slrmu selama ke sana, kau tidak sadar? Astaga, aku terharu sekali. Kau begitu memikirkan aku ya? Hahaha." Goda Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan kau juga sudah tahu kan?" balas Rukia kesal.

"Iya… iya… ini coba kau lihat."

"….wah," kata Rukia. "keren sekali,"

"Betul kan? Sayang sekali kau tidak ke sana." Kata Ichigo

"… aku ingin ke sana. Ingin sekali Ichigo." kata Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kalimatnya yang pelan pasti itu. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Setelah kau sembuh, kita ke sana sama-sama ya."

Rukia tersenyum manis. Ia berusaha duduk tegak di ranjangnya dan mengelus pipi Ichigo pelan. Lagi-lagi memandangnya nanar. "Ya," jawab Rukia.

"Oke!" Ichigo lalu melihat jam tangannya, pipinya memerah malu. "Ah! Aku harus kembali kuliah! Oh ya poster yang kapan lalu aku bilang itu, ini fotonya." Ichigo menunjukkan fotonya bergaya bersama yang lain di depan poster yang dipajang di depan kampus. Poster itu menjelaskan lomba foto yang diadakan di kampusnya. Rukia pun terlibat dalam pelaksanaanya. Tapi sudah tak pernah ikut lagi semenjak ia sakit.

"Desainnya keren, kau ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Hah? Ya iya dong! Mau Siapa lagi? Masak Si muka bokep?" tanya Ichigo mengejek Asano. "Ya sudah. nanti aku mampir lagi. Kau mau titip apa? Dango?"

"… boleh." Jawab Rukia.

"Sip," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo yang sudah siap untuk keluar dari ruangan kembali lagi. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. lalu mengecup dahi Rukia lembut. "Yosh... " bisiknya. "Sampai nanti."

"Hm." Angguk Rukia tersenyum malu.

**"Then, she's become a girl with contagious smile and unrelenting optimism"**

Ichigo menghabiskan waktunya bersama Rukia. Setiap hari, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya. Mengantarkan ia kemoterapi dan membawanya jalan-jalan dengan kursi rodanya.. Ia juga Menceritakan hal-hal asik yang terjadi di kampusnya. Seperti menceritakan proyeknya bersama Ishida dan yang lain. Setiap Ichigo bercerita, Rukia selalu tertawa. Memang, cara Ichigo bercerita selalu mengandung humor, itu yang membuat Rukia senang dengan Ichigo.

HItsugaya yang juga selalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tidak pernah merasa bahwa Ichigo hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai sahabat. Mungkin, Rukia terlalu pesimis karena Ichigo sendiri memiliki kpribadiannya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu romantis. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Rukia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

* * *

Ichigo membawa Rukia bersama kursi rodanya ke salah satu beranda rumah sakit, melihat keadaan malamnya kota yang terang itu. Suara-suara gemuruh dan polusi di sekitar mereka membuat Rukia harus menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Sial… kita Masuk saja ya?" ajak Ichigo. Tapi, Rukia malah menggeleng pelan, berbisik,

"Aku masih mau di sini." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Di sini kotor, jika kau mau melihat bintang pun tak bisa karena tertutup asap-asap ini." Kata Ichigo seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Kameraku…" pinta Rukia, "Tolong…"

"Kau mau memotret momen ini?" tanya Ichigo memberikan slr di tangannya pada Rukia.

"Iya, hanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan kotornya tempat ini… dan juga betapa orang-orang di sekitarnya tak pernah memperdulikan hal sekecil ini…" jelas Rukia. "Tidak hanya karena polusi. Tapi juga karena ramainya tempat ini. Kenapa mereka tak sadar… dulu bahkan dari sini sekalipun kita bisa melihat pengunungan di ujung sana. Namun... pegunungan itu tak terlihat sama sekali sekarang… mungkin inilah yang bisa kita sebut sebagai polusi cahaya."

"Karena itu sebab lain kau ingin ke bukit Karakura agar bisa jauh dari kekacauan ini dan melihat bintang-bintang itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya…" angguk Rukia. Ia tersenyum manis "Dan aku akan ke sana. Memperlihatkan semua kekacauan ini dari berbagai sudut...Agar orang-orang itu sadar…termasuk diriku sendiri… aku sendiri pun tak bisa disebut sebagai 'bukan' dari bagian 'orang-orang' tersebut. hahahaha! sok ya aku?" tanyanya seraya mengaruk-garuk telingannya sadar dari tadi ia banyak bicara.

Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. dan mengendus keras,

"Tidak… sama sekali tidak…" Jawab Ichigo tersenyum.

* * *

Hari demi hari, Dengan tubuh Rukia yang semakin kurus itu, Dokter menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di ranjang. Rukia pun lebih sering tertidur dari pada aktif. Hal itu membuat Ichigo sedih karena ia tak bisa mengantarkan Ruki jalan-jalan keluar maupun mengajaknya bciara.

Tapi apa daya, Ichigo pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara pada Rukia walau mungkin Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan beberapa patah kata saja. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Rukia jatuh. Dengan keoptimisannya yang besar, ia mampu membangkitkan semangat Ichigo maupun dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti dulu, di mana ia sangat depresi dengan penyakitnya. Hal itu seakan sudah hilang begitu saja semenjak ia bersama dengan Ichigo yang menemaninya setiap hari.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Hohoho xD makasih banyak lho untuk yang sudah RnR :D berikut balasannya, maaf kalau ada salah kata ya :)

Untuk Whitey-Toshiro, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', dan Arlheaa :D ini sudah update, hehehe :D makasih sudah review, sy tunggu review slanjutnya ya :D

Untuk Ai :D oo jadi itu OOC (manggut2) terus maksudnya -alerts itu apa ya? Slr itu kamera digital single-lens reflex (dslr) yg sy dari dulu pingin punya tapi tak mungkin…(ngusep air mata) Itu saya singkat biar cepet maksudnya :D hehe makasih sudah review, sy tunggu review slanjutnya ya

Untuk Jee-ya Zettyra :D nggak kok, ini akan berakhir dengan ichiruki bagaimana pun juga. hoho. Soalnya crita sy yang satunya (yg true colours itu huahaha) kn sama sekali ga (belum lebih tepatnya) kliatan ichirukinya... jadi sy bikin full ichiruki di sini xD makasih sudah review ya, sy tunggu review slanjutnya :D

Untuk yuuna hihara :D iya makasih ya, sy baru tau itu OOC xD terus istilah AU itu apa juga ya? Iya…sy juga pny temen yg sakit kanker, tapi dia survive (latar belakang lagu – I will survive – ga jelas) hehehe, makasih sudah review, ditunggu review slanjutnya ya XD

Untuk dorami fil, dan minami kyookai:D aduh…jadi terharu… xD (ga jelas lu mae) iya ichigo sudah baikan kok sama Rukia. Cowo yang baik akan mudah memaafkan (kau dengar itu hai kaum adam?) huahaha, makasih sudah review, review slanjutnya sy tunggu ya :D

Dan Untuk bl3achtou4ro, Ruki Yagami, Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki, Aika Ray Kuroba, Kurochi Agitohana, Kurochi Agitohana, chappynk ichiruya dan, SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone :D hahahaha :D nggak kok, itu ichigo udah balik lagi ke Rukia :D huahaha, makasih udah review ya, nanti review lagi ya hehe, :D

Terima kasih sekali lagi :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lama ya updatenya? Maaf… x(( sy sibuk sekali (sok sibuk) belakangan ini, berikut summary dari chapter sebelumnya untuk mengingat-ingat kembali (sy copas dari paragraf terakhir tapi, tidak apa kan?)

Summary :

Hari demi hari, Dengan tubuh Rukia yang semakin kurus itu, Dokter menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di ranjang. Rukia pun lebih sering tertidur dari pada aktif. Hal itu membuat Ichigo sedih karena ia tak bisa mengantarkan Ruki jalan-jalan keluar maupun mengajaknya bciara.

Tapi apa daya, Ichigo pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara pada Rukia walau mungkin Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan beberapa patah kata saja. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Rukia jatuh. Dengan keoptimisannya yang besar, ia mampu membangkitkan semangat Ichigo maupun dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti dulu, di mana ia sangat depresi dengan penyakitnya. Hal itu seakan sudah hilang begitu saja semenjak ia bersama dengan Ichigo yang menemaninya setiap hari.

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

SECONDS TO PAST AWAY © Mae Otsuka

Main Pair: RukiaxIchigo

Adventure-Romance xD

RnR please: D !

OOC

* * *

**"She had love, gave love. And love doesn't die."**

"—Dan Ishida memutuskan untuk turun dan mengambil kayu bakar itu di tukang bakso tadi." Cerita Ichigo riang. Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar kisah perjalanan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan ke bukit Karakura itu minggu lalu.

"Hhhhh…" helanya capek bercerita, "Mau makan apa?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi. Rukia hanya tersenyum datar. "Mau bubur? pokoknya Kau harus makan." Kata Ichigo lagi. Kali ini Ichigo sudah siap dengan mangkuk dan sendok makan di tangannya. Rukia terpaksa menangguk pelan walau dalam hatinya ia tak mau makan. "Aku segera kembali," ucap Ichigo.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju dapur tempat dia memasak air panas, Ichigo bertemu dengan Hisana dan Byakuya. Ia juga melihat seorang dokter berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka. Tampangnya nanar. Ia mendekati mereka dan mendapati Hisana dengan matanya yang bengkak. Pipinya basah. Ia menangis.

"Nee-san! Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo setengah berlari. Merangkulkan tangannya di kedua bahu Hisana. Dan, Hisana hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Ada apa Byakuya-san!" tampang Ichigo kali ini was-was sekali. Kemudian, dilihatnya Hitsugaya. Masih berdiri dengan tiang infuse di sampingnya yang juga dari tadi bersama dengan mereka. Tampang HItsugaya yang dari semula memang sudah pucat, semakin pucat. "He—Hei, apa ini tentang Rukia?" Ichigo masih berusaha bertanya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia? Ha…ha…seperti film saja, hei cepat katakan, aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pasalnya!" tanya Ichigo mendesak mereka untuk segera menjawab.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, tak berani melihat mata Ichigo. Demikian juga dengan dokter itu dan Hisana. Byakuya lalu angkat bicara,

"Kurosaki," panggilnya, Masih dengan nada yang datar. "Stadium Rukia meningkat."

"…hah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Stadium 4. dan…"

"Byakuya…" bisik HIsana. Menyuruh Byakuya untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa! Cepat katakan!" teriak Ichigo. Teriakkannya menggema di _hall way_ itu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kali ini Hitsugaya yang hendak melanjutkan kalimat Byakuya.

"…hhh.." helanya "Kurosaki-san… Kuchiki-san diperkirakan…hidupnya tak lama lagi… kanker otaknya sudah—"

"Hidupnya tak lama lagi? Ha..ha..ha... kalian bercanda kan? Kenapa serupa dengan yang kubayangkan sih! Katakan ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar kan? " tanya Ichigo, disertai tawa sinis dan menganggap ini tidak benar. Tapi tak satupun menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo itu. Ia lalu menarik kerah Byakuya dengan paksa, "KATAKAN ! KAU HANYA BERCANDA KAN!"

"Oh…bercanda? Tatap mataku Kurosaki, apa ini yang disebut bercanda? Penyakit Rukia dari awal memang sudah parah! Dan seharusnya kau tahu itu!" kata Byakuya dingin. Ichigo melepaskan tarikan kerah itu. Ia terduduk di lantai, bersandar di tembok, dan meremat rambutnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia terisak. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya teman specialnya itu tak lama lagi akan hilang dari hidupnya. Teman yang sudah menemaninya selama 4 tahun.

Tidak.

Bahkan lebih.

"Kurosaki-kun…" bisik Hisana masih menangis. Hisana mencoba untuk mengajak Ichigo bangkit berdiri. Namun gagal. Ichigo tak mau berdiri. Ia hanya ingin meringkuk. Bersandar di tembok itu dan menangis.

"Kurosaki-san…" bisik Hitsugaya, "Maafkan aku."

"Biar kami sendiri saja yang menyampaikan ini pada Kuchiki Rukia." Kata Byakuya pada Dokter itu.

"Baik, Kami turut berduka." Ucap Dokter itu.

"JIka ini terlalu berat untukmu, maka biar kami sendiri yang menyampaikannya pada Rukia, Kurosaki." Ucap Byakuya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo di sana. "Ayo Hisana."

Melihat kepergian mereka menuju kamar Rukia, Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia lalu melihat Ichigo sudah berhenti terisak. Ia ikut duduk di samping Ichigo dan berbisik,

"Seharusnya aku tidak kemari…" kata Hitsugaya, "Padahal awalnya aku hanya hendak pergi membeli mochi… hhh…" ia lalu tersenyum, "…aku tak ingin mendengar berita yang akan menimpaku juga nantinya."

"….ha..?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara parau. Ia mulai memunculkan wajahnya dengan mata yang sembab itu.

"…aku dan Kuchiki-san mengidap penyakit yang sama. dan… tak kusangka ia akan mengalami hal ini jauh lebih parah dariku. Sewaktu gadis yang kusayangi memutuskan hubungan kami, aku merasa hanya diriku lah yang paling menderita di dunia. Aku menghentikan semua hal yang kuminati. aku selalu ingin menjadi pencipta game, tapi seketika saja setelah aku tahu aku mengidap penyakit ini, aku merasa hidupku tak ada artinya. Tapi tidak setelah aku bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san." Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit hall way. "…Kuchiki-san selalu sibuk dengan hal yang ia minati itu dengan suka cita. Ia selalu sibuk dengan kameranya. Ia tidak pernah berhneti berkarya. Tapi, ia pernah mengaku padaku dirinya sempat merasa sepertiku. Merasa hidup tak ada artinya lagi. Akan tetapi… tidak setelah ia bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-san."

"….eh?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ia senang sekali saat melihatmu datang mengunjunginya hari itu. Ia membangkitkan semangatnya seketika. Kau ingat? Itu adalah Di hari di mana kau mengecup dahinya. Ia tak pernah menerima hal itu sebelumnya bukan?"

"… ah..kau benar." Ichigo semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Kenapa? Empat tahun lamanya kau tak gunakan sebaik-baiknya… aku yakin kau sekarang sangat menyesal. Tapi kau masih punya waktu. Senangkan dirinya, Kurosaki. Kau menyayanginya, dan ia tahu itu."

"…kau benar." Kata Ichigo. Ia tersenyum. Dan beranjak berdiri. "Terima kasih,"

"Ya, sama-sama." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Dan… kau tidak baru saja mendengar berita yang akan menimpamu nanti. Jika kau percaya kau akan hidup mungkin seribu tahun lagi, kau tak akan berkata seperti itu, tapi kau akan berkata, "Aku masih punya masa depan." …" ucap Ichigo. "Aku belajar itu… dari sosok gadis yang kucintai ini."

* * *

**" But She did not let sickness stop her from living, take away the hope of faith that made her believe she had a future."**

"Oh…" gumam Rukia. Ia hanya tersenyum pasrah saat merespon pesan Byakuya barusan. Hisana pun semakin memperkeras isakannya. Sedang Ichigo sendiri berencana untuk tak melihat langsung wajah Rukia yang menurutnya akan menangis hebat. Tapi yang ia lihat malah senyuman polos itu. Senyuman polos dan pasrah benar-benar terpancar jelas dari wajah Rukia. Ia seakan tak mempermasalahkan hal ini sama sekali.

"Oh… halo Ichigo. Sudah buburnya?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo berdiri di pintu itu, "Kenapa pasang wajah seperti itu sih? Jelek."

"…" ichigo tak merespon pertanyaan Rukia yang terlalu aneh untuk dijawab itu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya terlalu menyedihkan untuk dijawab.

"Kau membutuhkan waktu untuk saling berbicara kan?" tanya Byakuya masih dingin. Tapi Ichigo tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Byakuya. Byakuya yang mengerti maksud Ichigo langsung membawa Hisana keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

"Hei," panggil Rukia masih dengan senyumannya itu "… sudahlah jika memang itu—"

"Jika kau ingin menangis… menangislah, jika kau ingin teriak, teriaklah… aku tidak masalah, yang menjadi masalah itu kau Rukia…" ucap Ichigo pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar tak bisa melihat wajah Rukia. "Ti—Tidak usah berbohong… kau sedih kan? Kau kecewa kan? Katakan saja! Aku tak ingin menangis sendirian, Rukia!" teriaknya.

"Ichi—"

"Aku tahu..aku tahu kau merasa semuanya berakhir, dan—"

"Siapa bilang aku merasa semuanya berakhir?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh?" kata Ichigo seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Rukia.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa semuanya berakhir. Maupun saat aku mendengar berita itu barusan, aku tak pernah merasa semuanya berakhir. Aku masih bermasa depan, Ichigo. Dan aku memiliki berbagai cara untuk mewujudkan impianku walau aku hanya memiliki waktu sehari saja." Tuturnya.

"…"

" Karena aku pun tahu, aku tak mau hidupku berakhir mengenaskan. Dan karena aku tahu, aku bisa."

"… tapi, aku tak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu, Rukia! Kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku mendengar berita itu tadi! Aku mencintaimu Rukia! Sangat! Dan aku akan melakukan segala cara untukmu!"

"… terima kasih," senyum Rukia. "Dan jika kau benar-benar menyatakan hal itu, maka kau akan membiarkanku melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi yang akan kukejar."

"…Rukia…" kata Ichigo lirih. Rukia pun tersenyum pasi dan berkata,

"Kau pasti capek kan? Sudah kau pulang saja dulu."

"Eh! Yang benar sa—"

"Sudah pulang saja, Ichigo." Kata Rukia dengan nada yang berbeda hingga Ichigo terpaksa diam dan mengambil tas ranselnya.

"… be—besok aku kemari." Kata Ichigo pelan.

"Tidak usah, besok kau ada ujian kan? Inoue memberi tahuku. Jadi, tidak usah dipaksakan." Kata Rukia. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak memandang wajah Ichigo dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke slr miliknya.

"…" Ichigo hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menahannya saja dan tetap berkata,

"Besok… aku kemari."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Ya... begitulah akhir dari chapter 4... :D sy usahakan dalam seminggu paling tidak update 1 kali di setiap hari sabtu beserta fanfic sy yg satunya. makasih untuk yg sudah review! berikut balasan reviews xD

Untuk Ai :D sy doakn semoga lekas sembuh y Ai, fightin!

Ohh…itu soalnya Ruki kan pernah sempet ngomong kalau kayaknya dia sm Ichi tuh cuma temen dekat. Ruki sendiri ga pernah dapet prilaku romantis dari Ichi pasalnya, jadi karena itu hitsu ngomong kalau si ichi pasti Cuma masih malu-malu dan g berani jujur sm Ruki kalau dia sayang. Hehehe, makasih sudah review xD semoga lekas sembuh!

Untuk Whitey-Toshiro :D Cuma a pair kayaknya. Hohoho. :D makasih udah review!

Untuk Yupi –AkaiYuki- Kurosaki :D iya saking parahnya tambah lama tambah kurus. Sy juga kasian lama-lama sm si Ruki. Hehe, makasih ya sudah review xD

Untuk Kurochi Agitohana :D hehe, iya akhirnya baikan juga. Oke sy banyakin xD makasih sudah review ya~

Untuk SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone :D romantis-romantisan? Hehe, iya sebentar lagi. Ditunggu saja ya, hehe, makasih sudah review xD

Untuk minami-san, :D O.. yg ichi ngambil kameranya si rukia itu memang tidak diceritakan secara detail. Dia ngambilnya ya pas marah2 sm rukia kapan lalu itu. xD hehe. Rukia makin lemes-tidak bertenaga dsb itu karena penyakitnya makin parah. Ya begitulah pokoknya, hahaha. Makasih sudah review~XD

Untuk Cha :D yeaaaa! (bahagia entah mengapa) Hahaha, kerasa kan IchiRukinya? Seneng deh, saya banyakin IchiRukinya nih! (membara)hehehe,makasih sudah review xD

Untuk Bl3achtou4ro dan Ruki Yagami,dan Nyit-Nyit :D indeed. xD hehehe, itu karena sayang pasalnya, kalau ga sayang Ichi ga bakal balik2…hehe, makasih sudah review~!

Untuk dorami fil, dan Minna IchiRuki :D Terlambat sudah.. terlambat.. sy mau bikin dia sekarat malah (boong ding-maaf suka error) hahaha. makasih sudah review~!


End file.
